Restenosis is a problem that commonly occurs following angioplasty or stent placement in the vasculature. Currently, several vascular stents are commercially available, which are coated with a drug releasing matrix containing an anti-restenotic drug. Paclitaxel is an example of an effective drug for reducing the occurrence of clinical restenosis and is currently available from Boston Scientific Corporation within the TAXUS™ Express2™ Paclitaxel-Eluting Coronary Stent System.
With the use of paclitaxel or other anti-restenotic drugs, there can be a delay in vascular re-endothelialization, which can lead to thrombosis unless appropriate preventative steps are taken. Consequently, patients receiving drug eluting stents are typically provided with systemic anti-platelet therapy for at least 6 months following stent implantation. Like all drugs, anti-platelet agents have side effects. Moreover, additional costs are added onto the therapy.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a drug eluting stent, which would reduce or eliminate the requirement for systemic anti-platelet therapy.